


Saving Lives Is Just As Arousing As Ending Them

by SomebodyHelpWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Smut, i promise the end will be happy, trigger warning, will cannot bring himself to kill hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyHelpWillGraham/pseuds/SomebodyHelpWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years, Will has the opportunity to kill Hannibal.  He cannot bring himself to do it.  {More chapters to come}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Lives Is Just As Arousing As Ending Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescienceofshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofshipping/gifts).



It has been ten years.  Ten years since you have moved away.  Ten years since I have had my trust betrayed by a man I thought had loved me.  Ten years since I lost everything I had.  Ten years since I have been stabbed in the stomach and nearly gutted.  The scars are still there.  And not just the physical ones.

I reach down and I lift the corner of my thick, plaid flannel.  The scar is certainly still there.  This is what you have done to me.  The ones on my heart are worse.   I have you strung up again, though this time, I have no intention of setting you free.  I hold a knife up against you, to your throat.  I slide the blade against your warm skin.  I once ached to touch that skin, but I try to shake that thought from my mind.  I see a small droplet of blood drip down the tanned flesh, staining the collar of your white button-up shirt.  I have wanted to ruin your clothes, but with something other than blood.

You do not struggle against the knife.  You know you deserve this.  You have had this coming for ten years.  I press it harder against your flesh.  I have been focused on the knife the whole time, but I finally look up.

When I see your eyes, my grip loosens.  It is not anger or hatred I see in your eyes, but pain.  I pull the knife away from your throat hesitantly, tears blurring my vision.  I should do this.  I need to do this.  I cannot do this.  I cannot hurt you.

I am shaking.  I drop the knife.

I feel like I am having a panic attack.  My limbs all go cold, though they are hot at the same time.  My head is pounding.  The only sound I can hear is the racing and the loud thumping of my heart.  I feel dizzy, and I feel like I am about to lose consciousness.  I feel like I am about to vomit.  Your voice snaps me back into reality.


End file.
